Battering Ram
A battering ram can break down walls, homes, or just scare the hell out of your neighbours with your military might. After building a battering ram, it takes 4 real life hours for the glue to dry and make it usable. After repairs, it takes 2 hours instead of four to be used again. How to use To use the battering ram, right-click it and select "Move". Your cursor will change to a wrecking chain: . You can now push the ram to where you click, so you can take it to the wall or building you wish to demolish. Simply moving it close to the target isn't enough; you have to click on the target with the weird cursor. Next, release your grip on the ram, right-click it again, and now you should also have the "Use" option available. A battering ram can only be pushed for a small distance before breaking down (about 20-25 tiles), so make sure to build it close to the wall you wish to attack. If your strength is too low and you don't have people to help you, a Bear Cape can make for a nice boost. Health The ram has a maximum health pool of 1250. Once this hits 500 the ram cannot be moved or used in any way and needs to be repaired. Health is lowered by moving around, or using it to ram an object. *Movement **2.5 damage per map pixel, giving a max range of 300 pixels. **Place rams near the intended target to save as much health as possible. *Ramming **7.5 damage per hit to itself, seperate from the damage dealt to the target (this is the damage number and not the animation). **Each hit to itself is always the same regardless of damage dealt. Health increases only with Brimstone *Brimstone is the most common special resource and spawns daily at gysers. **Decays over the course of a few days. **Bone glue is no longer used to repair. *Two pieces of brimstone are needed to fully repair from 500hp (exact hp repaired per stone unknown). **The repair cycle is started as soon as brimstone is used to repair. **Each cycle takes two hours and the ram is unuseable for the duration. Damage CAUTION: This section refers to older mechanics that may or may not reflect the new shield mechanics. The damage you deal while destroying is the square root of your strength. A ram adds a static 20 damage and allows up to 4 people to combine their damage. Pickaxe or Sledgehammer does not help while using a battering ram. {Damage}=(\sqrt {strength})+(\sqrt {strength})+(\sqrt {strength})+(\sqrt {strength})+20-{Soak} Say we have 4 people attacking a palisade, one has 64 strength, the others have 124 strength. The damage you deal to the wall is calculate as follows: 38=(\sqrt 64)+(\sqrt 124)+(\sqrt 124)+(\sqrt 124)+20-25 *Splash damage: When taking down a wall section, either trough ramming or bashing, the number of wall sections that might fall down is random. From the minimum of only the targeted wall section, to multiple adjacent sections of the wall, to the entire wall. Only walls of the same soak are affected. Extrapolations With the above information we can put together a set of advice for the effective use of rams. Health determines the maximum damage the ram can do each cycle. *Skimping out and using only one brimstone means you might not be able to do enough damage before it gives out. The ram is only useful when multiple high strength characters use it at the same time. *The damage to itself is the same regardless, so each hit should have as much power behind it as possible. Movement reduces damage effectiveness. *A ram can move, but only at a significant cost to its potential damage per cycle. Don't rely on one ram to attack multiple targets. Rams can be considered a lower tier than catapults in dealing damage. *A ram is advantageous when brimstone is in low supply. Notes * Update "Rekt!-ing Ball" changed Battering Ram statistics * Catapult * Wrecking Ball